Conviction
by ginge27
Summary: Sam is being hunted by the J.B.A and the N.S.A. Can he escape from them and live peacfully?
1. Beginning

**Chapter 1**

The man was running. He was a lieutenant of a terrorist organization. He awoke this morning with a whole entire building filled with dead people. 

Scared he ran through the warm jungle.

Swoosh! The man stopped. A blade had gone right into his chest. He looked at the man who did it. He was a tall sturdy man with long greasy hair.

He pulled out the blade violently ripping a whole in his chest. The lieutenant fell to his knees. He could feel organs slipping down his shirt. He only felt a bit of pain because Sam Fisher had brought down the blade on the top of the man's head.

He pulled the long knife from the mans. Sam was angry. He saw this piece of crap and many others execute a family yesterday. He wanted vengeance. 

America was still looking for him. He killed Lambert and most of the J.B.A. The U.S.A. and the surviving J.B.A. members were looking for him. He is in Mexico. Moss, Dayton, and Emile came very close to killing him in California lately sending a bomb to where he was hiding. He was picking wood out of his ass for a week.

He slowly walked back into his car and drove back into Mexico City. What an overpopulated place. Some idiots tried to steal his car after he got over the border. He pummeled there asses into next year.

He stepped out of the car and walked to the top floor where his apartment is. When he got to the top he opened up his door to go inside.

Immediately he realized that he was in for it. Carson Moss was standing in the hall that connected to the door inside of his apartment. Lucky Sam was wearing body armor because he was sent flying backwards from a bullet that hit him square in the chest.

He got up as fast as he could and tackled Moss to the ground. Moss being twice his size literally threw him when he was on the ground. They both got up. Sam threw a jab which Moss blocked and countered with an upper cut hitting Sam in the chin. Moss grabbed and tossed Sam into a mirror. It shattered on impact. Moss was going to grab him again until Sam grabbed and snapped his fingers literally in half. Moss screamed and went backwards. Sam delivered blow after blow. Moss would swing and he would duck and give an elbow to the chest. Sam tried to use both hands to bash his temples. Instead Moss caught both hands and delivered a powerful front kick into Sam. He was sent flying over a table. Sam took the table and used it as a club. It was small and circle like. Missing Moss when he swung the table at him, Sam was greeted with a punch to the face. Sam dropped the table and pushed a chair with his leg forward. Moss was hit by it and fell to the ground. Moss got up.

They looked at each other. Both were exhausted. Sam pulled out his knife and lunged forward. Moss ducked in time and brought up his shoulders sending Sam flying over his back. Moss came at him with all his strength. Jumping through the air to end the fight. Sam saw this when he was on the ground. He held up his blade.

The blade cut right into him. If someone were to walk into the apartment they would be surprised to see a large man being held up in the air by a smaller man on the ground with his hands on a knife that he is pushing into the other mans chest. Sam used all his strength and pushed Moss off putting him on his feet. Sam got up. Moss was in shock and looked as if he was going to pass out. Sam pushed Moss and he stumbled and fell right through the glass and out the window.

A women driving suddenly had a large man fall and explode into blood when he hit her windshield. This surprised her so much that she fainted instantly.

Sam looked down. He finally killed Moss but were where the others. 

He quickly grabbed his gun and ran out of the apartment as fast as he could expecting to be attacked at any moment. 

The attack never came. He sat up all night at a hotel a couple of blocks away waiting to be gunned down in the night.

Sam the next day was tired. Walking down the street made him feel anxious. It his terrorist friends knew were he was so he would have to find another place to live. He looked around. He was in the Downtown of the city and almost immediately he noticed something wrong. A man in front of him had pressed his hand against his ear. Great he thought to him self. Agents. He walked slowly into an apartment building and noticed he was being followed by ten buff looking people. Slowly he drew out his knife as he was walking up the stairs.

He looked down a couple of minutes later. He was five stories up and when he looked down they where right behind him.

All hell broke loose. One pulled out a gun. In seeing this Sam sprinted into an apartment hall way. The first one passed around the corner. He grabbed and spun the mans arm ripping it out of the socket. Sam using his other arm pulled out his 9millimeter and shot a bullet which hit one of the men coming around the corner square in the chest. He fell backwards into to the others.

Sam pushed the agent he was holding into the rest of the agents. When he did that an apartment door opened up and Sam ran through it. Using his stealth skills he jumped up and grabbed a pipe that was on the ceiling. He rapped his feat around it. He was now on the ceiling where no one could see him. The apartment owner was so scared when Sam ran into the room that he booked it out of the building.

Sam knew his odds. There was eight agents left. He didn't know if he could take out all of them. Four agents walked into the room. They trudged right under him. The last one to go by didn't realize he was going to be dead in ten seconds. Sam let go of the pipe with his hands. Hanging upside down Sam grabbed the agents neck and snapped it. Pulling out his gun as fast as he could he shot the three others in three seconds flat while upside down. Two fell while the other whipped around just to get a bullet in the head. 

Sam quickly saw a way out. Letting go of the pipe and falling from the ceiling Sam sprinted and jumped right through an open window and landed on the roof of another building below the one he was just in. Rolling to keep his ankle from snapping he quickly got back up. He ran as fast as he could. He went into the roof's door and quickly got to the first floor when out got on a bus and got out of their.

**Chapter 2**

Emile was not happy. Sam had escaped again. He also killed one of his best soldiers. Moss said he could take care of him by himself. What a lie.

Killing Sam was a nuisance but it was something he needed to do. He had crippled his plans. Now he must pay. 

Standing in front of him was Dayton. He also wanted revenge. Sam killed Moss. Moss was his friend. 

Emile thought to himself. Originally the J.B.A was at least fifty soldiers. Now there is only twenty five.

"Dayton" Emile said in his tough voice. "Go take a team and go kill Fisher and don't fail me like that idiot Moss did. Avenge your brothers and kill that fuck". Dayton knew he was going to say this. "With pleasure sir" and he walked right out.

Grabbing his machine gun Dayton looked at the eight heavily armed soldiers. They looked tough but he wondered if they were going to be tough. 

Dayton couldn't wait to bash out Fisher brains. This should be fun.

Sam had gotten back into the United States. They would suspect him to go down further to South America. Slowly he got up. It was three in the morning. 

Every where he went he felt tired. He wanted to sleep. He needed to sleep but he knew he couldn't. Falling asleep would be a mistake. He was being hunted. He needed to stay alert. No exceptions. 

"Uh oh" he said out loud. Several large Latin Americans where coming up to him. They were covered with tattoos. He was in L.A. and was about to be attacked by his Mexican friends. 

"Wat da fuck you doin in are neighborhood cracker" said the largest one of the angry looking thugs. "I'm just lost" said Sam who felt like he was about to fall asleep. "Listen to me you piece of shit I would get walking." No sleep for several days screwed him.

Sam Fisher had passed out while walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam woke up in a very dark place. Where am I he thought. "Yo dude. He's awake." said a slim looking Latino.

Sam was always taught to never kill civilians. But today he must have woken up on the wrong side of the chair because he didn't feel like following that rule.

He was punched right across the face. It stung a lot. Remind me to rip out his lungs Sam thought to himself.

A very large gang member with a bandana on said "Who are you" to Sam and he thought it was more annoying than Moss's voice.

Sam looked at the man. He was overweight. Hey al gordo, why don't you go to Burger King and have it your way, which by the way is probably about ten shakes, four hamburgers, and a fish sandwich. Also, for your four year old sized mind, go get one of those cheap toys. 

Sam had the feeling that he was about to be gutted. Four people where coming at him with considerably large and scary looking knives. Good thing though that he managed to get himself out of the rope he was tied to the chair by.

He sprung up and hit one in the temples. He fell backwards to the floor. The next man came after him, swinging he blade violently. Sam barely had to move. He quickly delivered a kick to the side of the mans knee cap. The hit cracked the man's knee cap in half and the man collapsed to the floor.

The two others looked scared but still attacked. One man was fast. He delivered a fast jab to Sam's stomach. While the man was recoiling his punch Sam grabbed the hand and snapped the wrist. The man yelled at the top of his lungs.

The last guy who happened to be fatty dropped the blade. "Please man don't hurt me. I wasn't goin to do nutin." he said shaking. Sam delivered a blow to the crouch with his steal toe boot. Fatty fell.

Sam crouched over him and said with venom in his voice "That should do for now tubby but mess with me again and I will chop off your head. Comprendo" He nodded. Sam walked up the stairs.

Turns out they were hiding him in their basement. He saw his gun on their table and his knife. He picked them up.

He walked outside and as fast as he could he got out of the ghettos.

Dayton was inside the house of a man named Clay. They had hacked into the N.S.A. and found Sam's file. Turns out that if something goes bad during one of Sam's missions and he is being hunted, Sam is suppose to go to this man's house and lay low. The front door opened up.

A small looking man walked through it. Dayton had eight men with him. The moment Clay walked around the corner, Dayton had pressed his silenced pistol to the back of the mans head. "Say anything and I will blow your brains all over the window, Kapeesh." said Dayton as calmly as possible. "Who are you" Clay said almost crying. "Where looking for a man named Sam Fisher. Where looking to catch up on old times."

"I don't know any Fisher"

"Bull" Dayton yelled while bashing his gun over the man's head.

Blood immediately came out of the wound. "I don't know who your talking about." 

Dayton smiled "Really, do you want to die." he said cocking back the gun which made a clicking nose.

"I don't know Clay screamed." but that was the last group of words that ever came out of his mouth because Dayton's patience had ran out and he shot him in the back of the head.

Dayton looked down at the corpse. "Lets go" he said to the others.

They got into their vehicles and drove away.

He wanted a shot at Sam so bad that it was driving him insane. He noticed a liquor store. They stopped.

He walked in and grabbed some hard liquor. He paid for it and got back into his car.

Dayton had become a heavy drinker. He drank till he passed out almost every night. He was addicted to it.

Ever since Sam's betrayal Dayton had became a stronger and more social person. He was now seriously jacked with muscle. He was now second in command. He loved it.

Moss was always mean but he always seemed less mean to him. Dayton liked hanging out with Moss.

Dayton absolutely hated Jamie but now he's dead. He was a smooth talker, extremely intelligent, and was in really good physical shape. He seemed to perfect. That was the only bright side of when Fisher betrayed them all. 

Oh no Dayton thought to himself. The cops were pulling him over. The car had four other people in it. 

This was bad because the car was covered with weapons, the man next to him was smoking pot, and Dayton was driving while drinking liquor at the same time.

The man put out his pot while Dayton tossed the nearly empty bottle into the back.

The trooper came over to the window. Dayton said in the nicest voice possible "How are you doing today sir." The cop looked at him and nearly laughed. 

He got right to the point and told them that they were speeding but he started smelling the intoxicating smoke and the alcohol smell coming from my mouth.

The cop said "Can you please step out of the car sir." Thats when Dayton snapped. Pulling out his handgun, Dayton shot a bullet right through the mans jaw causing the man to slam his head against the door.

His partner who was standing outside of the their ride quickly pulled out his hand gun and started firing and running back to his vehicle. A spray of automatic fire came through the back window of Dayton's car. It hit all over the cop's back. It was so powerful that it sent the cop flying up and against the police cruisers windshield. Quickly they drove away as fast as they could leaving two dead police officers on the side of the road. 


	3. Shopping

Sam Fisher slowly crawled through the vent. He was sneaking into a minor N.S.A. facility. It was a risk but, he really needed money and didn't feel like stealing from innocents.

He was sneaking into get a A.T.M. card specifically designated to a man name Clay. He never met Clay because Clay didn't exist. It was a name the N.S.A. used to trick people with if they happened to hack into his file. It was like his codename.

It was a risk taking it but he was going to use it to get as much money as he could. They wouldn't have a tracker on it but once he uses it, it will find the bank he used it at.

He found it. Sam got out of their as fast as he could. 

Several hours later Sam was carrying 200 and was walking into a extremely large super market. He was so hungry that he couldn't wait. Also public areas make it harder for him to get spotted. So he thought.

He was in the meat section. Sam was lost. Walking out of the aisle Sam saw his worst fears.

Dayton felt good. He was in this Super Market. It was insanely crowded, but still he felt good.

Dayton saw something that just made him happy beyond belief.

In front of him, about 20ft ahead of him stood a man. This man was named Sam Fisher. He brought out his light machine gun as fast as he could but Sam had predicted it and rolled into the Pastry aisle. 

Dayton fired his gun. People started screaming. His team he had assembled looked extremely dazed and really confused. Dayton had shouted as loud as he could "Get Fisher you retards". 

Like someone slapped them in the face to bring them back to reality they all jumped up and pulled out their weapons. 

"Spread out" Dayton yelled. Finally he found him. He was going to kill him.

Sam was scared. He was looking for any type of exit out of this place.

Running around a corner he ran right into a large man. The man had dropped a gun. Crap he thought because now he had to kill him. Grabbing him by the neck as fast as he could he snapped the his neck. Sam got up and pulled out his gun.

The store was in panic. Everyone was running in every direction.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw another man with a gun. Crack, Sam's weapon went as the hostile was struck with the bullet in the chest. He fell right through a stack of Lucky Charms. He wasn't so lucky.

Quickly he sprinted to were he thought the exit was. 

Crack went a gun behind him and the bullet that came out of it nearly hit Sam.

Sam spun around as fast as he could. Saw his target and pulled the trigger two times. Both shots hit.

A terrorist with a machine gun open fired. Sam ducked behind a register counter. He watched as many bullets hit the people around him. A women dropped down next to him.

Blood was squirting out of her neck. 

Sam watched as she slowly died. She suffered painfully.

Sam heard the firing stop. He quickly jumped out from his cover and fired insanely in anger over the dead innocents around him. He wasn't even aiming.

One bullet hit the man in the wrist. He dropped the machine gun.

Sam was now out of ammo. He quickly ran were the machine gun was. He grabbed it and hit his target with the butt of the gun. It was an

AK-47. The mans jaw cracked right in half. The bone hung of his face under the skin freely. 

Sam grabbed some ammo and booked it out the store. Behind him he was followed by Dayton.

Dayton aimed and fired hitting Sam in the back.

If it weren't for body armor Sam would be a dead man.

He felt a large hit to his back. Nearly falling Sam kept his pace.

He ran through an ally and stopped. There were people on the other side of the ally. A good number of people.

Behind him Dayton came flying into the ally.

Dayton lifted up his gun and pulled the trigger. No ammo.

Sam heard the click of the gun. He didn't know what Dayton was doing in the market because he had only fired three bullets.

Dayton ran as fast as he could tackling Sam to the ground. 

Sam had his blade in hand and tried to slash at Dayton while he was punching him.

He stabbed him right in the gut. Dayton flew off him grabbing at the bloody wound.

Sam stood up. "Hello" said a deep but friendly voice.

Sam's body armor that was under his shirt was now falling off. It would help him no longer because it was in shreds. The gang of Latino's helped with that. They had tried to tear it up to patch up holes in their house but instead had just destroyed it. Sam's lucky that bullet was blocked by the armor because it would block nothing anymore.

Sam took off the armor. He looked at the man who said hello. "Who the hell are you" Sam said in a very tired voice.

"Where here to take you in" the man said and at that moment he shot a taser into Sam's chest.

Sam lost all control of his muscles and fell to the floor. Another man quickly walked over and injected him with a sedative that made Sam pass out.

Dayton saw this and tried to get out of their. He was hit with a taser in the back of the neck. He was out cold right when he was hit.

The N.S.A. agents looked at their knew captured criminals. The head agent smiled. This was a good day.


End file.
